Omega The Fujimi No Ouja
by Element-OverLord
Summary: Sinopsis:Endou Es Traicionado Y Abandonado Por Sus 'AMIGOS',PERO,Tras Obtener Un Poder Antiguo Y Legandario,¿Podra Ir A Una Luminosa Y Dulce Paz O Se Sumergira En Una Venganza Oscura Y Amarga?.
1. Contenidos

**Omega The Fujimi No Ouja**

**Sinopsis:_Endou Es Traicionado Y Abandonado Por Sus 'AMIGOS',PERO,Tras Obtener Un Poder Antiguo Y Legandario,¿Podra Ir A Una Luminosa Y Dulce Paz O Se Sumergira En Una Venganza Oscura Y Amarga?._**

Esta Historia Contiene:  
><em><span>*X-Over De Inazuma Eleven Con Shadow The Hedgehog,Digimon Xros Wars Y Megaman ZeroZX Series._  
><em><span>*StrongVERY Strong Endou/Omega._  
><em><span>*Anti-HeroNeutral/VERY Smart Endou/Omega._  
><em><span>*EndouOmega X Harem._  
><em><span>*O.C. Que Tendran Un Rol Importante En En Futuro. <span>_

_*Raimon/Inazuma Eleven TEMPORAL Bashing._  
><em><span>*Female Kazemaru Y Female Aprhodi.<span>_  
><em><span>*Good Zeus Y Good Alien Institute.<span>_  
><em><span>*LEMONS.<span>_

**Disclaimer:**_Inazuma Eleven Pertenece A Atsushiro Tomoika Como Shadow The Hedgehog Pertenece A SEGA, Digimon Xros Wars Pertenece A Akiyoshi Hongo Y Como Megaman Zero/ZX Pertenece A CAPCOM._


	2. 0:Una Proposicion Interesante

**Omega The Fujimi No Ouja**

**Sinopsis:_Endou Es Traicionado Y Abandonado Por Sus 'AMIGOS',PERO,Tras Obtener Un Poder Antiguo Y Legandario,¿Podra Ir A Una Luminosa Y Dulce Paz O Se Sumergira En Una Venganza Oscura Y Amarga?._**

**Disclaimer:_Inazuma Eleven Pertenece A Atsushiro Tomoika Como Shadow The Hedgehog Pertenece A SEGA,Digimon Xros Wars Pertenece A Akiyoshi Hongo Y Como Megaman Zero/ZX Pertenece A CAPCOM._**

**Prologo/Capitulo 0:Una Proposicion Interesante**

/Inazuma City:Steel Tower Plaza.\

_'Asi que...ha pasado 1 maldito y desgraciado año desde lo que 'ELLOS' me hicieron.'_ Quien penso eso es un joven de 15 años de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura,con la piel morena-clara,y el ojo izquierdo de color rojo-morado con la pupila en forma de un rayo,mientras que el ojo derecho teniendo un parche en el y con una bufanda roja en el cuello. (S/O:Como El Parche De Sakuma Y La Bufanda De DJango Respectivamente.) Esta vestido con una chaqueta de manga larga negra con varias lineas grises en ella y pantalones negros con 1 linea gris en cada lado y zapatos grises con lineas negras. El es Mamoru Endo,EX-Capitan de los 'Inazuma Japan'.

Endo no pudo hacer mas que suspirar triste y fastidiosamente al recordar los eventos que llevaron a su estado actual.

**_+FlashBack:1 Año Atras.+_**

"¡Maldito seas!." Gritó Gouenji al inaugurar otra pelota de fútbol en Endo.

Endo finalmente cayó al suelo lleno de heridas y contusiones. Ellos estaban en el bosque cerca de la ciudad de Inazuma. Hasta ahora ha sido pateado,golpeado y lanzado alrededor de todo el equipo.

"¡Basta!,POR FAVOR,¡que va a morir si esto sigue así!." Haruna gritó mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"¡Endo-kun!." Aki gritó también mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y era detenida por Ichinose y Domon.

"¡Aki no te metas en esto o te lastimaras!." Ichinose dijo.

"¡Además de que se lo merece!." Domon dijo.

Endo se puso de pie,pero el se sentía muy débil. Habían terminado de derrotar a Génesis y Dark Emperors y todo el mundo ha estado culpando a Endo por lo que paso con la gente de Raimon. Después de Kazemaru y todo el mundo había vuelto a la normalidad,la mayoría de ellos habían sido noqueados últimamente del colapso o la sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo y piensan que Endo tuvo la culpa ya que esto nunca hubiera pasado si el no insistiera en jugar con los extraterrestres.

Kidou pateó otra pelota de fútbol en el ojo derecho de Endo haciéndole caer una vez más.

"Onii-chan por favor,¡sólo DETENTE!." Haruna le rogó mientras trataba de detener a su hermano de hacerle daño por más tiempo.

Endo respiraba con dificultad y se enfrentó a sus compañeros de equipo,aunque su visión no era tan claro ya que su ojo derecho estaba dañado y algo extraño le pasaba al ojo izquierdo.

"Natsumi-san,¡POR FAVOR AYUDA A ENDO-KUN!." Aki gritó y se enfrentó a Natsumi.

"¿Por qué?," Natsumi respondió con frialdad y los otras 2 administradoras las miraron con los ojos sorprendidos. "¡Se merece lo que está pasando ahora mismo!." ella gritó y pateó un balón de fútbol en el ojo izquiero de Endo aunque no fue tan fuerte como los otros que se las arregló para hacer algo de daño en Endou ya que se encontraba gravemente herido. "...Vamos a volver..." dijo y empezó a alejarse.

Todo el mundo siguió,aunque Aki quería correr a Endo y ver si todavía respiraba y Haruna también,pero Aki estaba siendo arrastrada y empujada por Ichinose y Domon,mientras que Haruna fue arrastrada por Kidou.

"¡Endo-kun!." Aki gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Endo sólo se quedó en el suelo como su visión borrosa tiene cada segundo y se sintió algo en la mejilla y antes de que se dio cuenta,estaba lloviendo. 'Me pregunto qué hice para merecer esto,¿que fue un error para ayudar a desaparecer los aliens?,¿O fue malo para mí jugar al fútbol en el primer lugar?,No puedo creer que todos me han traicionado de esa forma... incluso Natsumi me traicionó...cuando pensé que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme...¿por qué?,¿Por Qué?,¿POR QUÉ?.' Endo pensó y sus ojos estaban ya pesados, '¿Voy a morir aquí?.' pensó antes de acabar con los ojos cerrados.

_**+FlashBack Kai.+**_

Tras eso desperto en una cabaña cerca del bosque y vio que quien lo salvo fue su abuelo,Daisuke Endo quien de casualidad pasaba por ahi para buscar una zona en donde entrenar a su equipo,Los 'Little Giants' y el se sorprendio al encontrar a su nieto en esa forma y sin pensarlo,lo ayudo en todo lo que pudo hasta que el acabase en condicion estable,PERO,lamentablemente su ojo derecho recibio demasiado daño al grado de que se lo tuvo que extripar para detener el derrame de sangre,aunque el izquierdo logro,segun sus palabras 'EVOLUCIONAR' al grado de que si se concentraba un poco podia invocar destructivas llamas oscuras,relampagos purpuras,ondas congelantes,esferas del elemento chaos,barreras de energia, brillos curativos,ilusiones irrompibles que aumentan,alentan,y hasta detienen el tiempo temporalmente y escaneo mas informacion de su oponente/s.

Al saber de todas sus habilidades,Endo decidio el entrenar con ellas hasta el punto de hacerlas solo pensando,lo cual NO fue facil,pero gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo Daisuke y de Rococo-Chan logro controlarlas al 100%. (S/O:Y SI,Rococo Es Una Chica En Este Fic.)

Y Endo suspiro de nuevo al recordar el dia en que iba a viajar por el mundo durante el entrenamiento con Rococo y los demas...y que ironicamente era el dia en que se tuvo que despedir de Aki-Chan y Haruna-Chan.

_**+FlashBack:11 Meses Atras.+**_

Endo y Rococo habían terminado de montarse a casi todos los juegos que había en el parque de diversiones y se habían marchado. A continuación,ambos simplemente comenzaron a pasear por la ciudad,parando en una tienda de deportes,relajarse en una cafetería e incluso ver una película. Ahora estaban sólo en su camino de regreso al campamento como se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

"¿Por lo tanto Rococó-Chan tenías un poco de diversión hoy en día?." Endo pidió en su camino,pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Rococo-Chan?." Le preguntó una vez más,pero no obtuvo respuesta y se preguntó por qué no obtenia respuesta,miró hacia atrás pensando que iba a ver a su amiga y compañera encargada de la meta,pero para su sorpresa rococó se había ido otra vez. "¡R-rococó-Chan!." Endo gritó y comenzó a correr alrededor de la ciudad en busca de su,-ahora perdida-,amiga.

"¡ROCOCO-CHAN!." Endo gritaba de vez en cuando en busca de su amiga de volver a donde estaban juntos por última vez y pensé que podía ser. Endo se detuvo para recobrar el aliento que ha estado funcionando durante una hora y el sol se estaba pidiendo a establecer '¿Dónde puede estar?.' pensó. Endo estaba en el parque y estaba sentado en un banco y,por una vez,en realidad estaba pensando en donde Rococó podría estar entonces,de repente pensó en la Steel Tower Plaza. "Creo que puedo tratar de ir allí..." se dijo a sí mismo y casi se fue hasta que encontró a 2 figuras delante de él,miró hacia arriba para ver quién era y vio a 2 chicas que tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrisas un tanto pequeña en sus caras.

"¡Endo-Kun!." Aki gritó.

"¿EH?,Aki-Chan,Haruna-Chan..." Dijo Endo al parpadear dos veces.

"¡Endo-Kun no me puedo creer que estuvieras vivo!." Haruna dijo.

"Volvimos 1 hora después de que te abandonaron,pero no te aparecías por ninguna parte,así que nos preocupamos de lo peor." Dijo Aki.

"...Ya veo...lo siento..." Endo se disculpó.

"Está bien,estamos contentas de que usted parece estar bien ahora...así que...¿cuando vas a volver?." Aki pidió haciendo a Endo retroceder por un momento.

"Aki-Chan...Haruna-Chan...estoy...no voy volver a Raimon..." Endo dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Aki y Haruna se agrandaron ante la respuesta. "No,...¿No vas a volver?." Aki preguntó.

"¿Qué quiere decir Endo-Kun?" Haruna le preguntó también.

"Es como es...Yo no voy a volver a Raimon ya...Voy a salir del país..." Endo dijo.

"¿Dónde?,¡CUANDO!." Aki gritó con lágrimas y tristeza en su voz.

"Mañana...10:00 A.M. ...a Cotarl...con Daisuke-Ojii-Chan y Rococo-Chan..." Endo respondió.

"¿Por qué?...¡Nosotras...,Tus AMIGOS,...Y RAIMON te necesitan!." Haruna gritó.

"No,eso ya no...pero,¿Me dicen que me sustituyó como capitán?,¿Quién es su nuevo portero?,¿Pueden ustedes decirme qué pasó después que me fui?." Endo preguntó.

"...Bueno...Kido-Onii-SAN es el nuevo capitán...Tachimukai-Kun vino a nuestra escuela de ayer y lo mismo hizo Kogure-Kun,Tsunami-Kun,Fubuki-Kun,Touko-Chan y Rika-Chan...los demas que jugaron contra ti y los otros que últimamente se derrumbaron es el resultado que se debe a una sobredosis del meteorito." Dijo Haruna.

"Hasta ahora parece que las cosas buenas han sucedido después que me fui..." Endo dijo y se levantó.

"Endo-kun...pero después de los resultados que había,¡Hay gente que te quiere de vuelta como Tachimukai-Kun,Tsunami-Kun,Fubuki-Kun,Kogure-Kun,Touko-chan y Rika-chan,mas Kabeyama-Kun, Kurimatsu-Kun,Handa-Kun,Max-Kun,Someoka-Kun e incluso Kazemaru-Chan!." Aki gritó. (S/O:Kazemaru Es Hembra En Mi Historia.)

"Lo siento Aki-Chan,pero tomé una decisión...a partir de ahora quiero borrar mi nombre de la lista de los miembros...pretender que nunca fui parte de Raimon...si me disculpan tengo que encontrar mi compañera y capitána ahora para irme y entrenar con mis nuevas tecnicas..."Endo dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo.

"¡Espera Endo-Kun! Su compañera de equipo,la capitána,¿de quién estás hablando?." Aki gritó.

"Nos vemos de nuevo,¡pero la próxima vamos a estar en equipos contrarios!,BUSCA 'LITTLE GIGANTS',¡Estoy ansioso por jugar fútbol contra ustedes! ...¡AISHITERU,AKI,HARUNA,MIS HIMES,NOS VEMOS EN 1 AÑO!." Endou gritó y continuó corriendo hacia la Steel Tower Plaza.

Aki y Haruna tanto se quedaron sorprendidas de lo que oyeron. Endo iba a salir del país...que les habia confesado...el abandono del fútbol en Raimon,y ya estaba en un equipo nuevo...no lo podían creer que Endo no iba a volver por 1 año entero...y nunca ver la sonrisa de Endo alguna vez más,la sonrisa que mantuvo a todo el mundo:la sonrisa de un loco amante del fútbol...el iba a estar fuera en el día de mañana,a las 10 y no regresaria hasta el año entrante.

"No me lo puedo creer...¿crees que realmente va a hacerlo?...y lo de su confesion hacia nosotras." Haruna le preguntó.

"Yo...no sé...no sé...pero,en 1 año lo veremos de nuevo,de eso SI estoy segura." Dijo Aki dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

_**+FlashBack KAI.+**_

Y tal como habia dicho a sus Himes,tras acabar el entrenamiento,el envio una carta a las 2 mas 1 video de el usando sus tecnicas nuevas,ahora mismo el podia ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa,lo que le causo una risita de solo pensarlo. Pero se volvio serio recordando lo que occurio 3 meses luego de que se fue:Ya que mientras el estaba en un descanso tras una sesion de entrenamiento el encontro algo llamado 'Biometal Model O' y al tocarlo tuvo informacion de todos los eventos relacionando al 'LiveMetal' desde su 'MegaMerge' hasta sus tecnicas y supo que,-Ironicamente-,dentro del final de aquel año,el legendario y terrible evento conocido como 'The Game Of Destiny' iria a suceder y que con ello pasaria una terrible guerra en la cual el ganador obtendria el 'Poder Maximo' y que en sus manos tambien estaria el 'Destino' del planeta entero y elegiria si salvarla y llevarla a una hermosa era dorada,o si la desampariria y la condenaria a una horrorosa era de muerte,pero eso a el NO le importaba ya que lo creeia una simple suspesticion,aunque le preocupaba en donde los demas 'BioMetal' podrian estar.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver un periodico con una interesante enquesta:

"¡CHAOS IN THE SKY!;¡LA CELEBRACION DEL COMETA DE CADA 40 AÑOS:EL COMETA OUROBOROS!...Hmp,que basura de tonterias." Dijo Endo pàra luego tirar el papel que salio volando debido a todo el viento que habia en ese lugar y penso en un nombre muy familiar pero a la vez extraño._ 'Omega Zero,El Hakai No Kami...¿Por Que sera que ese nombre lo recuerdo?...Y esa bizzara imagen,¿Que demonios del C***** significa?...Y,¿Quien es este 'Zero'?.'_ Penso Endo algo fastidiado y preocupado.

Aunque salio de sus pensamientos al ver algo impactador:El cielo se volvio de color negro con relampagos rojos y un portal morado aparecio en medio del cielo y de ese mismo portal salieron varias criaturas abominables y espantosas que harian que Mickey Mouse se viese como Lebron James y que Freedy Kruguer fuese el Principe Azul y que al caer en la ciudad comenzaron a hacer estragos y alborotos que pusieron a toda la ciudad en caos y panico total. (**D/O:¿En Serio Son TAN Feas?.** S/O:Mira A Las Imagenes. **D/O:...O POR LA P*** MADRE.** S/O:BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA,Muy Bien,O.K.,Continuemos.)

"Hmmp,no tengo tiempo para jugar al heroe con estos idiotas." Dijo un insensible Endou empezando a macharse de ahi...aunque...

**"...EnDoU..."** Esa voz detuvo a Mamoru quien se volteo y vio en shock a un ser muy...interesante:El ser luce como una fusion de los Pokemones MewTwo y Deoxys pero con los colores de morado en su mayoria con algunas partes en rosa y otras mas en gris y ojos completamente negros. (S/O:Aqui Esta El Link: http:/esepibe . deviantart . com/art/Shiny-Deoxys-Infects-Mewtwo-43397560 . PERO Que En Lugar De Amarillo Y Verde Hallan Morado Y Rosa Respectivamente.)

**"...EnDoU...El DIA Del RECONOCIMIENTO...Al FIN Ha LLEGADO...Traedme TODOS Los BIOMETALS Y TENDRAIS Lo QUE Tu SIEMPRE Has BUSCADO..."** Dijo el ser misterioso ante un sorprendido Endo.

"¿Quien eres?,¿Como sabes mi nombre?,¿Como sabes de los BioMetals?,Y ¿A que te refieres con lo que yo he buscado?." Pregunto Mamoru sorprendido e intrigado.

**"...EnDoU...Todas TUS Preguntas SERAN Respondidas CUANDO Me ENTREGES Todos LOS BioMetals INCLUYENDO El VUESTRO...Y SOBRE Mi NOMBRE...Es Voidius Lorde..."** Dijo el ahora autoploclamado Vodius Lorde antes de desaparecer.

"...¿Pero que fue todo eso?...¿De que diablos estaba hablando?...Y si el dice que sabe algo de mi...en ese caso,sin importar que y aunque me guste o no me guste,tendre que creerle...la unica forma en que sabre de todo el fondo del asunto sera el obtener todos los BioMetals...O.K.,aqui vamos...¡ROCK ON!." Exclamo lo ultimo antes de ser envolvido en una luz oscura que al disiparse lo mostro como El MegaMan Model O,Omega El MegaMan Diabolico y tras eso realizo un Dash hacia la ciudad iniciando asi su traversia.

S/O:...Y...CORTE...PHEW,O.K.;Esta Historia Tendra 7 Finales Que Son;Hero,AntiHero,Neutral,Dark,Evil,GAME OVER Y Original Para Que Sepan Y El Pairing Es Endou X Harem.

**READ & REVIEW.**


	3. 1:El Comienzo De Una Leyenda

**Omega The Fujimi No Ouja**

**Sinopsis:_Endou Es Traicionado Y Abandonado Por Sus 'AMIGOS',PERO,Tras Obtener Un Poder Antiguo Y Legandario,¿Podra Ir A Una Luminosa Y Dulce Paz O Se Sumergira En Una Venganza Oscura Y Amarga?._**

**_Disclaimer:_Inazuma Eleven Pertenece A Atsushiro Tomoika Como Shadow The Hedgehog Pertenece A SEGA,Digimon Xros Wars Pertenece A Akiyoshi Hongo Y Como Megaman Zero/ZX Pertenece A CAPCOM.**

**Capitulo 1:El Comienzo De Una Leyenda**

**/Inazuma City:City Center.\**

-Chrono Trigger SoundTrack:Atonement O.C. Remix/Magus's Theme O.C. Remix.- (S/O:Aqui Esta El Link: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=37WL2v1V58A. Para Serles Sincero Yo AMO Este Tema.)

"Hmp,asi que...¿El dia del reconocimiento?,Eh...pues vamos a ver que tengo que ver con todo esto." Dijo un interesado y a la vez exitado Endo en su forma MegaMan Model O mientras iba en picada al suelo y evadia los laseres electricos que caian del cielo. Y al acabar finalmente en el suelo vio que habian tanto monstruos como soldados peleandose entre si y de paso,destruyendo parte de la ciudad. Endo no pudo hacer mas que suspirar fastidiosamente y empezar a atacar con su O-Buster a tanto monstruos como soldados que ya interferian en su camino y a la vez,el evadir varios de los laseres electricos que caian al suelo con mas intensidad. El siguio asi durante varios minutos hasta que se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad y vio varios edificios en llamas y una persona que estaba acabando con los monstruos al lanzarles disparos de energia y vio que era la nueva MegaMan Model X...Hiroto-Chan. (S/O:Y SI,Hiroto Es Hembra En La Historia.)

Mientras tanto,Hiroto,quien habia obtenido el BioMetal X y el enterarse del 'Game Of Destiny' decidio estar en el para salvar al planeta y de paso encontrar a su Endo-Sama. Pero fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz que espero no oir en una situacion asi: "Eh,¿Hiroto-Chan?." Escucho una voz decir y al voltearse vio a una persona en una armadura parecida PERO a la vez distinta a la suya a su frente...aunque lo que la impacto fue el ver el rostro de Endo en ese ser y eso la atonito durante unos instantes antes de que:

"E-endo-Kun...¡ENDO-KUN!." Grito ella al abrazar a su 'Inspiracion' felizmente y sin saber que dicha persona estaba apenas respirando y al darse cuenta de eso,ella se separo de el con un gran rubor en su cara al punto de compararse con el de su cabello y vio que el tenia un rubor parecido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola,Hiroto-Chan,de verdad no me espere el verte bajo estas condiciones...heh." _'Y menos con un BioMetal .'_ Lo ultimo lo penso un sorprendido Endo.

"...Pienso lo mismo Endo-Kun,pero me temo que ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto ya que hay que vencer a los monstruos que estan aterrorizando la ciudad,¿Que tal si vamos a mostrarles a todos de que estamos hechos?." _'Y de paso estar a solas y...Ih Hi Hi Hi Hi.'_ Lo ultimo le causo un leve derrame de sangre de nariz ante un confundido Endo que penso durante unos segundos antes de asinitir pero con un leve escalofrio y de que si no tenia cuidado terminaria sin poder caminar durante un LARGO tiempo.

Asi que el duo MegaMan continuaron su camino disparandole a los monstruos y -En caso de Endo- a varios soldados que los atacaran,lo que causo un leve enojo y confusion de parte de Hiroto pero ella lo ignoro y continuaron asi durante unos momentos mas antes de llegar cerca del final de la ciudad y el encontrarse con una...Interesante Criatura...la cual luce como un Magnetime de Pokemon pero con los colores en su mayoria negro y con partes de rojo como la pupila y morado en las puas:

**_"...eNdOu,LlEgAs TaRdE...De AhOrA eN aDeLaNtE mI VODIUS EYE tE sEgUiRa Y oBsErVaRa PoR mI..."_** Dijo la ahora identificada Vodius Eye ante un par de sorprendidos chicos antes de que asinitieran y contiuasen con su camino lo cual no fue tan facil en especial con los laseres electricos que caian del cielo y hasta uno le logro dar a un sorprendido Endo el cual se recupero y continuo atacando a tanto monstruos como soldados...aunque:

"...Ñe,Endo-Kun...¿PorQue atacas tambien a los soldados si ellos estan acabando con los monstruos?." Pregunto una curiosa Hiroto causando que los 2 -3 Contando al ojo acosador segun palabras de Hiroto ante la gracia del castaño y la furia del dicho ojo- se detuviesen durante un momento e ignorando el paisaje alrededor suyo y Endo entonces dijo algo que impacto a los oyentes:

"...Simplemente...yo aniquilare a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino sin importar que..." Dijo el dejando a los otros 2 en shock antes de que:

"...P-pero que hay acerca de todos los demas...¿Que les haras si se meten?,EH." Exclamo una euforica Hiroto ante un intrigado Endo que dijo:

"Respondere esa pregunta con lo siguiente; "Si la historia sirve para cambiar,vamos a cambiarlo. Si el mundo ha de ser destruido...que así sea. Si mi destino es morir...¡simplemente hay que reírse!." Y con eso espero que entiendas que si quiero proteger algo mio,hare lo que sea incluso el lastimar a dicha persona para salvarla y cumplir mi objetivo...pero no te preocupes ya que sin importar que yo te protegere,Hiroto-Hime vamos ya." Dijo lo ultimo al dispararle a un monstruo que intento atacarlo desde atras y tras eso se fue dejando a 2 atonitos presentes que tras un momento volver en si y continuar su camino tras Endo.

"...Tienes razon en eso Endo-Kun,y por cierto,los laseres electricos al caer al suelo causan explosiones muy terribles,asi que debes tener cuidado con ellos,¿O.K.?." Sugirio una decidida Hiroto mientras le disparaba a unos monstruos que seguian adelante e intentaban atacarlos con sus armas pero no tuvieron oportunidad ante los disparos de ella y un sonriente Endo y cotinuaron asi durante varios momentos mientras viajaban por la ciudad y evitaban que occuriese mas caos en el lugar y entonces los 2 tuvieron que separarse al ver que habian muchos monstruos en 2 caminos y fue entonces que Vodius Eye hizo su movimiento:

**_"...eNdOu,EsOs SoLdAdOs HuMaNoS sOn UnOs CoMpLeToS tOnToS aL rEsIsTiRsE aNtE nUeStRa GrAn ArMaDa...¡HaCeDlEs A tOdOs ElLoS uN fAvOr Y sAcAdLoS dE sU pAtEtIcA mIsErIa De UnA bUeNa VeZ!..."_** Dijo un sanguinario Vodius Eye ante un sorprendido Endo que estuvo asi durante unos instantes antes de que asinitiera y atacara mas violentamente a los soldados y a varios monstruos que interferian en su camino y continuo asi antes de que recibiera un interesante consejo del ojo:

**_"...eNdOu...Tu PuEdEs CaMbIaR tU aRmA pOr OtRa CoN sOlO pEnSaRlO...AhOrA pRuEbA eL tRaNsFoRmAr Tu O-BuStEr En El O-SaBeR..." _**Recomendo el ojo oscuro ante un curioso Endo el cual hizo lo sugerido y para su sorpresa la punta de su O-Buster se paro verticalmente y salio un filo de energia de color amatista que lo dejo maravillado durante un par de sagundos antes de probar su nueva arma en sus desafortunadas victimas que no tuvieron posibilidad ya que con un solo corte tanto monstruos como soldados acababan en pedasos sin importar lo que hiciesen y tras un rato de avanzar y rebanar el hizo un dash continuo atraves del resto de la ciudad mientras veia que empezaba a haber mas caos que antes ya que ya no habian solo soldados y monstruos sino tambien criminales y fue cuando el ojo dijo la verdad del asunto:

_**"...eNdOu...THE VOID-MATTER MAVERICKS VaN A lImPiAr ToDo El MuNdO dE lOs PaRaSiToS qUe SoN lOs HuMaNoS...TaL y CoMo HeMoS hEcHo CoN eStA cIuDaD eN eStOs MiSmOs InStAnTes..."** _Continuo diciendo el Vodius Eye ante un impactado Endo que penso en la posibilidad de una invasion mundial tal y como paso con esta ciudad y sin darle tanta importancia continuo atacando a tanto soldados como los ahora llamados mavericks y criminales mientras que ignoraba el noticiero nacional que decia informacion sobre los Void-Matter Mavericks mientras que noto que aparte de los criminales,mavericks,soldados y el y Hiroto,al parecer no habia nadie mas.

_**"...eNdOu...Al PaReCeR tOdOs LoS hAbItAnTeS yA eVaCuArOn El LuGaR..."**_ Vodius Eye exclamo lo obvio haciendo que Endo tuviese un poco de alivio ya que lo ultimo que necesitaba era el ver a los inocentes e idefensos el acabar heridos y fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir algo horroroso:

_**"...eNdOu..CoNtEmPlAd,ToDo EsTo Le EsPeRa Al ReStO dE eStE pAtEtIcO y PuTrEfAcTo PlAnEtA..."**_ Exclamo el Vodius Eye dejando estupefacto a Endo y antes de que el pudiese decir algo,Hiroto aparecio en frente de el y lo hizo reaccionar.

"Vamos Endo-Kun,hay que seguir." Exclamo Hiroto haciendo reaccionar al chico en frente suyo quien asinito y continuaron acabando con los mavericks y criminales hasta llegar al final de la ciudad. "Hey Endo-Kun,aun quedan varios monstruos por acabar." Recordo la peliroja ante un desinteresado Endo quien dijo:

"No,y si te preguntas tengo varias razones que son:  
># un asunto mas grande que la invasion a la ciudad.<br># miras bien,veras que los soldados ya tienen refuersos y estan acabando con los restantes.  
># que asegurarse de que los demas ciudadanos esten a salvo.<br>y esas bestias se llaman Mavericks para que sepas,¿O.K.?."

**/Japan Capital:Militar Elite Defense/M.E.D. Base:Unos Momentos Despues.\**

Ahora nos encontramos en una base de ultima tecnologia que pondria al laboratorio de C.S.I. en verguenza total. En esta base se encuentra un hombre de 60 años pero con un fisico de 30 años mostrando su estado de militar superior sin importar que y tiene cabello corto gris con mechones negros y rojos mas unos ojos negros muy serios y de vestimenta lleva un traje de generar elite:El es Spekkio Zaizen,El padre del 1er ministro de japon y abuelo de Touko Zaizen. Spekkio no estaba de un buen humor ultimamente,y todo inicio cuando se entero de lo que le paso al nieto de su buen amigo Daisuke y por si no fuera mas que poco ahora habia una invasion mundial dirigida por el desgradiado EX-Camarada y traidor de Vodius Lorde...GREAH,como se pondria peor su humor.

"Commandante Zaizen,¡Los Void-Matter Mavericks han atacado 6 ciudades mayores alrededor del mundo incluyendo Inazuma City y cada una esta reportando daño y bajas similares!." Exclamo un soldado acabando de entrar al lugar...¡LO QUE FALTABA!. "¡Y entre ellas la mas afectadas han sido Inazuma y Cobalt debido a sus bajas defensas pero no ha habido muchas bajas por suerte!,¡Aunque Okinawa ha sido destruida casi por completo!,¡Y han habido varias fuentes alternas que han informado el haber visto a una persona en una extraña armadura magenta con un sable amatista en las zonas de Inazuma City y ha sido verificado como-!.

"HUH,¡¿Endo?." Inquirio un impactado Commandante Zaizen al escuchar la parte de la armadura extraña y tenia un presentimiento de que sabia que era y si tenia razon...¡Pues estaban de verdad JODIDOS!. "Pues entonces despleguen las tropas ahora!,y si ven a Endo entonces denle 1 oportunidad de ayudarnos y si no...¡ENTONCES ANIQUILENLO A EL Y A QUIEN INTERFIERA SIN IMPORTAR QUE!."

"Pero señor...¿Acaso Mamoru Endo no estaba de nuestro lado como cuando estuvo en contra de los Aliens?." Pregunto el confundido e impactado soldado a su superior.

"¡YO OS DI UNA ORDEN,SOLDADO!,¡ADEMAS SI EL REPRESENTA UNA AMENAZA PARA TODOS ENTONCES ACABENLO!." Grito un euforico Spekkio ante un palido soldado el cual asinito con un "HAI" y salio corriendo del lugar con sus nuevas ordenes en marcha.

"Tu NO me puedes engañar,Endo u OMEGA. ¡ESTA VEZ ERES MIO AL IGUAL QUE VODIUS LORDE!." Exclamo el Commandante en un tono resentivo recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que los BioMetals fueron usados.

Y no noto que alguien mas habia escuchado esa orden:"HUH...¡¿QUE?...Tengo que encontrar a Endo-Kun y rapido." Quien dijo eso fue nada mas ni menos que una sorprendida Y decidida Toko Zaizen.

**/Inazuma City:Streets:Unos Minutos Despues.\**

Un calmado y en forma normal Mamoru Endo paseaba por las calles sosteniendo en sus manos su BioMetal O y un fragmento del BioMetal W que recogio sin que Hiroto se enterase y estaba paseando tranquilamente por las aun desiertas calles tras ver que todos los ciudadanos estaban bien y el separarse de Hiroto lo cual no fue facil y continuar con su camino hasta que:

**"...EnDoU...Tu DELIBERADAMENTE Me DESOBEDESISTE..."** Exclamo un furioso Vodius Lorde apareciendo ante un insensible Endo el cual nego con la cabeza y continuo su camino pasando a un euforico Vodius.

"Nadie me dice que hacer,¡NI MUCHO MENOS TU!." ContraResto Endo. "Yo tengo mis propias y personales razones para buscar los BioMetals."

**"...EnDoU...Tu REALMENTE No ENTIENDES La SITUACION Aqui,¡¿O SI?."** Intrigo Vodius Lorde en un tono de fastidio. **"...Tal VEZ Daisuke LE Hizo ALGO Mas A Tu MEMORIA...Incluso MAS De LO Que YO Me IMAGINE,¡¿NO?."** Dijo en un tono acusador haciendo parar a Endo.

"...¿Daisuke-Ojji-Chan?..."

**"...Es EXTRAÑO Que NO Recuerdes MAS Acerca DE Tu ABUELO...EnDoU..."** Acuso Vodius Lorde.

"...¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES?." Demando Endo.

**"...¡CALLAOS ENDOU!...Las RAMIFICACIONES De TU DesObediencia SERAN Muy SEVERAS Y MUY Caras..."** Y dicho eso el uso un rayo de energia que sego a Endo durante unos momentos antes de que se mostrase que ya no habia rastro alguno de Vodius o de Endo.

**/¿?:Unos Momentos Despues.\**

"Ungh...¿Que...Donde Estoy...?..." Dijo un confundido Endo al ver que ya no estaba en la ciudad sino que estaba en un lugar de ruinas muy extraño con un cielo multi-color. "WHOA...Al parecer si subestime sus poderes...Hmp,definitivamente hay ALGO pasando aqui...¡Ahora solo depende de mi el saber que pasa!. ¡ROCK ON!." Y con lo ultimo el regreso a su forma MegaMan y fue a explorar el lugar.

"Hmp...No recuerdo este lugar...pero,¿PorQue es tan familiar?..." Penso mientras exploro el lugar y evadia las partes que se derumbaban y con gran salto dash llego a una plataforma en donde se metio con el MegaMan Model F...Aphrodi-Chan. (S/O:Si,Aphrodi Es Chica Aqui.)

"YO,Endo-Kun,es un placer el verte de nuevo...a que tu tambien los viste,¿EH?,esas criaturas oscuras flotando alrededor,¡PUES ES HORA DE LIMPIAR EL LUGAR CON UNA PEQUEÑA EXTERMINACION DE BICHOS!." Exclamo un emocionada Aphrodi ante un interesado Endo el cual asinito y fueron a acabar con los mavericks de la zona por medio de su O-Saber y Aphrodi ayudaba al atacarlos con sus balas de fuego y continuaron asi hasta llegar a una zona de derrumbes.

"AH,¡CUIDADO ENDO-KUN,ESOS PILARES NO ESTAN MUY ESTABLES!." Grito Aphrodi asustada ante un incomodo Endo el cual simplemente corto los pilares con su O-Saber.

Y tras el incomodo momento,los 2 fueron acabando con los mavericks que intentaban escapar por una via subterranea usando sus otras armas las cuales eran: Para Aphrodi-Chan,usando los cañones como nudilleras y Endo usando su O-Buster con la forma de una AK-47.

Y fue cuando Aphrodi noto algo interesante:

"Hey,Endo-Kun,esos...umm...Mavericks lucen como si fuesen del espacio,¿No lo crees?. Inquirio Aphrodi ante un sorprendido Endo que vio a los mavericks por un momento antes de asinitir al notar que si tenian un diseño parecido al de los aliens,pero tuvo poco tiempo de pensar antes de que el y su acompañante fuesen absorbidos por un tornado de arena el cual los separo y Endo aterriso en una plataforma diferente en donde se metio con:

**_"...eNdOu,EsTaIs DeSpIeRtO...AhOrA dEbEs EnCoNtRaR lA lLaVe QuE rEaCtIvArA nUeStRo TeMpLo Y lIbErArA tOdO sU pOdEr...El FrAcAsO nO eS uNa OpCiOn...AhOrA vE,y CuMpLe VuEsTrO dEsTiNo..."_** Dijo el fastidioso Vodius Eye ante un enojado Endo el cual no queria estar con ese ojo pero aun asi asinito y continuo su travesia atraves del templo en busca de la llave mencionada mientras el destruia a los mavericks que se interponian en su camino pero se sorprendia de vez en cuando al ver varias de las estatuas vivas y moviendose.

**_"...eNdOu...¿AcAsO tE sOrPrEnDe De QuE eL tEmPlO eStE vIvO?...Te DiRe QuE eL tEmPlO eStA vIvO pArA qUe SePaS..."_** Advirtio el ojo ante un sorprendido Endo el cual se recompuso y encontro unos segundos despues una llave muy extraña la cual era la del templo y al encontrar el nucleo y poner la llave en el vio que hubo una gran onda expansiva que sacudio a todo el templo antes de que este acabase iluminado.

_**"...eNdOu...NuEsTrO 1eR tEmPlO hA dEsPeRtAdO...¿AcAsO pUdIsTe SeNtIr La OnDa ExPaNsIvA dE sU gRaN pOdEr?...DeBeS tEnEr CuIdAdO dE eSaS cRiAtUrAs De AhI...**_(Señalo con su antena a unas criaturas roboticas)_**...Ya QuE vAn TrAs El BiOmEtAl W qUe HaY cErCa De AqUi,¡No PuEdEs DeJaR qUe Lo CoJan!..."**_ Exclamo lo ultimo ante un Endo muy interesado el cual hizo cazo de la orden y aniquilo a esas criaturas que resultaron ser criminales en un traje robotico.

**_"...eNdOu,LoS hUmAnOs SiEmPrE sE aLeJaN dE lOs ToRnAdOs QuE hAy CeRcA dE aQuI...¿QuE eS lO qUe VaS a HaCeR?..."_** Inquirio Vodius Eye con curiosidad.

"Hmp,pues el activar "Nuestros" templos,¿No es asi?." Dijo Endo con sarcasmo al llegar a otro nucleo con otra llave y activar el 2do templo ante un feliz ojo.

**_"...eNdOu,Te DiRe Lo SiGuIeNtE...NuEsTrOs TeMpLoS nO sOn Lo QuE aPaReNtAn SeR...Tu Te DaRaS cUeNtA cUaNdO eL tIeMpO dE lIbErAr ToDo VuEsTrO pOtEnCiAl LlEgUe..."_** Dijo dejando a Endo mas intrigado que antes y estonces vieron que habian varios soldados en la zona amenazandolos.

_**"...eNdOu,AnIqUiLaD a EsOs ApEsToSoS hUmAnOs..."**_ Exclamo el ojo euforico ante un fastidiado Endo que hizo tal y como se habia dicho y llego hasta la 3ra llave y la uso para activar el 3er nucleo lo cual puso mas alegre al Vodius Eye y notaron que las vibraciones se hacian mas fuertes que antes y tras eso llego hasta el 4to nucleo y tras activarlo vio que solo faltaba 1 y de paso se metieron con una cansada Aphrodi que revelo que los habia estado buscando por todos lados.

**_"...eNdOu,Ve Y rOmPe El SeLlO qUe Ha CoNtEnIdO nUeStRo TeMpLo DuRaNtE mAs De 4.500 AñOs..."_** Exclamo un impaciente Vodius Eye ante los 2 jovenes que acabaron en shock y pensaban _'¡¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE?.'_ antes de que llegasen al ultimo nucleo y lo activasen con la llave final y Endo de paso cojio el pedazo del BioMetal W,entonces tras eso ocurrio un terremoto masivo y todo acabo en una luz blanca y...

**/Inazuma City:Streets:Unos Momentos Despues.\**

"...HUH...¿Donde estamos?...Esto es...¿Inazuma City?..." Preguntaron los 2 jovenes al ver que estaban de vuelta en la ciudad de Inazuma y en sus formas normales asi que tras revisar que todo estuviese bien se miraron el uno al otro y entonces fue Aphrodi quien rompio el hielo del silencio:

"...Ñe...Endo-Kun,quiero que tengas esto y si te preguntas que porque es que ya vi que tu eres mas capas de usarlo...asi que...suerte." Dijo Aphrodi antes de darle el BioMetal F que ella tenia y se fue pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla e irse con un GRAN rubor en su rostro ante un sonrojado Endo el cual estuvo asi durante unos momentos antes de guardar los BioMetals que tenia e irse de ahi mientras que pensaba_ '¿Que demonios pasa con las chicas?...Olvidenlo...'_

**OMAKE:_El Ojo Pervertido De Vodius_:**

Asi que el duo MegaMan continuaron su camino disparandole a los monstruos y -En caso de Endo- a varios soldados que los atacaran,lo que causo un leve enojo y confusion de parte de Hiroto pero ella lo ignoro y continuaron asi durante unos momentos mas antes de llegar cerca del final de la ciudad y el encontrarse con una...Interesante Criatura...la cual luce como un Magnetime de Pokemon pero con los colores en su mayoria negro y con partes de rojo como la pupila y morado en las puas:

_**"...eNdOu,LlEgAs TaRdE...De AhOrA eN aDeLaNtE mI VODIUS EYE tE sEgUiRa Y oBsErVaRa PoR mI..."**_ Dijo la ahora identificada Vodius Eye ante un par de sorprendidos chicos antes de que:

"...Y...¿Que pasa cuando tenga que ir al baño?..." Pregunto un interesado Endo.

_**"...¡ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO VAYAS AL BAÑO!..."**_ Exclamo un felizmente pervertido ojo de vodius ante un traumatizado Endo y una sonrojada Hiroto antes de que:

"¡N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O!."


	4. WARNING

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**uzushio5179**

**Stream Overlord**


End file.
